What Happens Now
by FutureMsAndreaCullen
Summary: Bella has a boyfriend, but what happens when she sees her old lover? Will she forgive him and go back to him, or stay with her current boyfriend?
1. Blaqk Audio

**A/N Okay about this story...Bella is OOC...she lives with her parents...Charlie and Renee...umm and basically everything else will come in place. Enjoy! thanks **xLookingForMyEdwardx...**its basically for your enjoyment. lol**

* * *

Chapter One:

Blaqk Audio

Bella POV

I was listening to Blaqk Audio while I was getting ready to go out. My 'friends' had invited me to a party in Port Angeles. They aren't really my friends, but we are okay with each other. Staring at myself in the mirror while dancing to _Again, Again and Again _I knew I didn't want to wear this outfit to the party. I wanted to be comfortable. I stripped off my jeans and put on some skinny black pants on instead. I left my baby blue spaghetti on but put a white tee over it. And then just in case it was cold I grabbed my new Blaqk Audio sweater. Perfect.

"I…want…I want you" I sang my favorite part of the song before I turned off my stereo and shut the door to my room behind me. Going down the stairs I saw my parents at the kitchen table eating. My mom turned from her sandwich to look at me.

"Hey Bells, when is Liz picking you up?" I checked the clock in the kitchen, five o'clock.

"Umm…she should have been here already." Liz was always late, so I grew accustomed to it.

"Well of course." My mom smiled, "do you have your stuff ready to sleep over?"

"Sh- strawberries." My parents hate when I curse. "If Liz comes tell her I'll be done in a sec." I ran back up the stairs to get my stuff ready.

My black tee, black PJ pants with skulls, and a sports bra to sleep in and clothes for tomorrow. Holy crap…my ipod. I stuffed that in last minute as the horn honked outside.

"Coming!" I yelled from my window then shut it as I ran down the stairs being careful not to trip.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" I yelled to my parents as I ran out the front door.

"What took you so long?" Jess said from the passenger seat.

"I was doing what you do. Stuffing my bra." Liz laughed from the driver seat as I took the back seat.

"Humph" was the only thing Jess said in her defense. Jess and me don't really get along, but we try.

"Liz I like your hair by the way." I just noticed she had dyed her hair from dark brown to jet-black.

"Thanks. I was going to do what you did with your hair, but make it pink tips. But I just decided to make it plain." My hair was also jet-black, but with icy blue tips on the bottom layer.

"It's not plain, your layers are really awesome." Compared to my layers her were awesome and mine crap.

"Haha I knew you would notice." She gave me a smug smile that I could see from the rearview mirror.

"Did you do anything to your hair Jess?" I said trying to polite.

"No, my parents would kill me." I laughed.

"My parents were supposed to kill me…but they didn't." Still laughing. When my parents saw my hair they went crazy. They should be lucky I didn't get a piercing also.

"Yeah, well whatever." We ended up not talking for a while so I grabbed my ipod to listen to some music.

I looked out the windows of Liz's new 2008 Ford Taurus, a birthday gift from her rich aunt. It is so easy to get lost when you are listening to music. The view from outside just blurred, as I was intoxicated with Davey's voice. Even with Davey filling my ears, I could still hear Liz and Jess talking in the front seats.

"Hey!" Jess yelled at me when I kicked her seat.

"Watch it Bella! It is still new!" Liz complained.

"Well then stop talking so loud, I'm trying to listen to Blaqk Audio." I defended myself. Jess rolled her eyes, and Liz laughed.

"You could have told me then! You know I love them too. Hey look…" she started rummaging through her CD compartment, "…got it for you." She gave me _CexCells_. I grabbed it eagerly from her hands.

"Thanks! Omg…put it in!" I handed it back to her so she could play it. Blaqk Audio soon was playing from her speakers.

"I don't like them." Jess said. I was about to kick her seat again but Liz stopped me.

"Put your feet down!" I retrieved my feet from a kicking position and listened to the music in defeat.

"Are we almost there Liz?" Jess asked in a very annoyed voice after a few minutes.

"I think so."

"What do you mean you think?" I looked towards Liz now also wondering what she means.

"Well…" Liz started but didn't finish.

"Just kidding you guys! Lighten up." Jess and me glared at her. "Okay whatever…we are almost there…k?"

It was quiet in the car afterwards. The CD finished. I grabbed my ipod to listen to AFI now. Again drowning out the world around me I looked out the window as we started to approach the houses. You could totally tell which one was holding the party. The music was loud and there were teenagers outside with beer.

"We are here!" Liz announced like we were stupid. She decided not to park in the driveway since there were soon to be drunk teenagers there. We ended up having to walk a little to get to the house because she couldn't find closer parking.

"Now I want to stay here till…midnight, so don't try to make me leave earlier." Liz stated as we walked up the driveway to the house.

"Fine with me."

"Fine…just don't get drunk Liz cause I don't want to deal with your drunkness." I said remembering what happened last time.

"Hey I will drink as much as I want. And if that bothers you then we will just throw you out of the car." She walked past me and went into the house. Jess started laughing and followed Liz into the house. I took out my cell phone from my pocket and decided to call one of my friends as I stayed out on the porch.

"Hey Alice."… "Yeah I just got here."… "Nothing is wrong, I just want to ask you a favor."… "Okay well if Liz gets drunk can you come and pick me up?"…. "Around midnight" … "It's okay. I know it late. Thanks anyways."… "Thanks bye!" I hung up on Alice after she said she couldn't pick me up later. Oh well. I put my phone away, and walked through the door to be met by the blasting music. Lets Dance!

* * *

**A/N i honestly like it...so i hope u do to! leave a review! thanks!**

**much love, **

**andrea**


	2. The Party

**Hello fellow readers. sorry i didn't update in like forever. But...but...okay i have no excuse. Sorry. For those who reviewed thank you so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter. It may seem confusing because i don't want to give background information just yet. **

**don't own any songs! or characters except liz **

* * *

Chapter Two:

The Party

Bella's POV

_…a shake shake a shake shake a shake it…_

My hips moved from side to side as Shake It by Metro Station played. Everyone around me was moving up and down against my body at the beat of the song. I closed my eyes so I can dance better. I got lost with Trace's and Mason's voices. As the song ended I headed towards the bar to get a drink. Unlike my friends I decided to just get soda.

I scanned the room to see if I would recognize anyone or find Liz and Jess as I took big gulps from my drink. All I could see was the heads of teenagers moving up and down to the next song playing. Where had those two gone? There wasn't much to see in this small house. Walls a cream color, wooden floor and…well yeah it was plain, except that it was overpopulated with teens. Just as I was about to give up on the crowd I saw him leaning against the doorframe opposite of me. Looking unbelievable handsome and we both stared into each other's eyes as he started to walk over to me. Grabbing my hand we started to dance with each other.

"I missed you." He whispered into my ear as he leaned down while in the background I can her Girls and Boys being played by Blaqk Audio.

"Really?" I smiled at him and we stopped talking to dance. He held onto my waist so I wasn't too far from him. I swayed to the beat, as he did too. We continued at this for about 30 minutes until he final grabbed my hand and headed toward the bar.

"What do you want?" He asked me after he got water.

"What you're having." I replied as I grabbed the water bottle from his hands. I removed the lid and took a small sip of the water. I was going to give his bottle back but he just rolled his eyes as he got another one for himself.

"Suit yourself." I said as I licked my lips and made a 'pop' noise. He chuckled at my response and kissed me on the tip of my nose. I loved it when he did that.

"Come on lets go and sit for a while." He pulled me away to a couch in another room away from the dance floor. It was way quieter here, but also cooler.

"So much better." He sat down and pulled me on top of his lap while I rested my head against his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going out?" I shrugged.

"Why didn't _you_ tell me you were going out?" I questioned him back.

"I didn't know I was coming until my friend Jasper dragged me here. He didn't want to come alone just in case he got drunk." I just nodded.

"Edward it has been so long since we have seen each other." I said after a while.

"Bella, it has only been at the most a week." He bent down his head and kissed the top of my head. His warm lips pressed against my head, and I closed my eyes to savor the touch.

"Well it feels like forever." He chuckled and I could feel his chest going up and down as I rested on top of him.

"Lets not waste our night out, and dance?" He suggested as we stopped talking.

"Okay." I slowly got off him and headed towards the dance floor him in tow.

I don't know how long we danced for, but it felt like forever. Being with Edward always made my fell better because I know he was all that I needed. I was glad I got to see him at this party. We chatted a little about school and asked each other about anything exciting. Apparently we have boring lives.

"So you didn't tell me who you came with?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Oh I came with my boyfriend." He eyebrows furrowed, and I laughed.

"I just kidd…why would I be seeing another guy when I have the perfect guy dancing with me? I came with Jess and Liz." His expression softened as he smiled my favorite smile.

"I see, well where are they?" I looked around the room to see if I recognized anyone with jet-black hair or brown.

"I don't know, I lost them when I first came in." I confessed to him. I just hope they aren't passed out anywhere.

"How bout if they left already?" I glanced at my cell phone to check the time. 11:44.

"A possibility, but they wanted to say until midnight. So I doubt it." I shrugged off the topic and continued to dance to Our Time Now by Plain White T's. He didn't press any further and continued to dance with me.

A few minutes later I saw Liz walking down the staircase with some guy in tow as well as Jess, who also had some guy. Liz saw me and started towards me briskly.

"Bells, lets go." She then turned around and headed towards the door. I glanced at Edward with apologetic eyes and he just leaned down to kiss me. After our kiss I headed towards the door so I wasn't left behind.

"Liz wait up!" I yelled trying to catch up with her from across the lawn. She didn't slow her pace and so didn't Jess or the guys they were with. Who in the world were those guys? And why weren't they waiting for me? I ended up running to catch up with Liz before they reached the car afraid that they would leave without me.

"Why didn't you guys wait?" I managed to say between breaths.

"Didn't feel like it?" Jess responded. Liz opened the car and went into the drivers seat as Jess went into the passenger, leaving me with guys to pile into the backseat.

We didn't talk, so I decided to stare absentmindedly outside the window. I watched some of the signs pass by and noticed we weren't going to Liz's house.

"Liz where are we going?" She didn't answer.

"LIZ where are we GOING?!" She stopped at a red light and turned to glare at me. I noticed her eyes were dilated and it wasn't safe to be in this car with her.

"To a hotel okay?"

"Umm…actually not okay." I replied not liking that as soon as the light turned green the meter rapidly kept increasing.

"Well then I guess then you should just get out then?" I looked outside and recognized the area. I guess I could take a cab home.

"Yeah I think that would be better." I finally stated.

"Fine. Jared, Tim please grant my friend her wish." And before I knew it my door flew open while the car was still going, and the guys lifted me up until my head hit the top of the car and pushed me out of the car with my bag coming right at me. I skid across the asphalt with my body. Everything happened so fast it was amazing I was able to save my head from hitting the floor. I stayed on the side of the street for a while hopping for a car not to come. Fortunately the street was deserted and I had the time I needed to recover. What the hell was that all about?

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading just tell me what you think! REVIEW! the more reviews the faster i update. Plot will be in like in a couple more chapters. **

Much love,

Andrea


	3. Drop Off

**Thanks for the reviews! hope you enjoy this chapter. I didn't think it was that great though**. **It was hard for me to put together. Well tell me what you think!**

* * *

Chapter Three:

The Drop Off

Bella's POV

As I stayed in the middle of the street, I waited for the pain to sink in. I doubt anything was broken, thankfully, because nothing really hurt to make me cry. I ended up staying in the middle of the street to regain my strength to get up.

"Bella…?" I turned to see who was calling me. I knew the voice, but I wanted to make sure it was my Edward that was running towards me.

"What happened?" He was gently examining my body.

"Liz kicked me out of her car." I shrugged acting like it was no big deal. And then I felt the pain spread through me.

"WHAT?!" His eyes went wide with shock over Liz's behavior. I just sighed.

"I will explain later, but can I crash at your house?" He nodded and started to lift me up from the ground carefully not to hurt me. He carried me bridal style to a car where there was already a guy inside.

"Edward, my bag is still on the street." I said as he set me in the backseat of the car. I remembered I hadn't grabbed my bag from the floor.

"Jasper can you get it?" The guy in the car nodded and jumped out of the driver's seat to retrieve my bag on the street.

I saw him taking a light jog to get my stuff; I noticed how he looked really familiar. Not only was the name ringing a bell, but also him himself was someone I knew. Someone I hate…

"Edward…" I tapped his shoulder so he could look at me.

"Hmm…?" He looked at me from the passenger seat.

"That's him…Jasper." He looked at me confused.

"I know that's Jasper, my best friend, I told you about him." I shook my head.

"I know that, but he is also the Jasper _I knew_." He finally understood what I meant as realization spread across his face.

"Here you go." Jasper handed me my bag as he settled into his seat. I took my bag and faced out the window. Maybe he didn't recognize who I was because of my weight loss and dyed hair. From the corner of my eye I could see Edward starring at me. But I acted like I didn't notice.

Jasper kept driving for a while, and it stayed quiet.

"How did you find me Edward?" I finally asked annoyed that no one was talking, and I was too lazy to find my iPod. But I still looked out the window to avoid Jasper noticing who I was.

"We followed you. I didn't like the look of Liz when she left." I turned to face him and felt grateful that he cared about me to follow me.

"I was mad at first he was dragging me from the party, but it was a good thing we followed you." Jasper looked in the rearview mirror and smiled at me. I looked away.

"Yeah I guess so, but didn't you see what happened?" If they followed me then why didn't they help me earlier?

"We lost you guys, Liz was driving really fast." I nodded.

"So you really okay?" Edward was starring at me again.

"Yup…just a little sore from the fall." It went quiet again.

"Hey Ed have you called your girlfriend?" I glanced at Edward. I didn't know he told anyone he had a girlfriend, or the fact that it was me.

"No not yet, I will tomorrow." Edward replied and glanced toward me with a twinkle in his eyes. I muffled a laugh. He told them he had a girlfriend, but not who.

"That's rude not to call her though, don't you think she might miss you?" I told him, trying hard not to laugh.

"Yeah man, don't you think that's mean?" Jasper was laughing.

"She can wait." Was all Edward replied.

"So Bella, do you have a boyfriend?" Jasper asked after a minute, sounding eager to know.

"Mhm." I didn't want to see his face so once again I stared out the window to avoid his eyes. But I could tell he was disappointed, he really didn't remember who I was.

"Really Bells? Why didn't you bring him?" Edward had turned around to stare at me, trying not to laugh. I stared at him to, and tried not to laugh.

"Because it was my night away from him." I smiled at him, and he rolled his eyes. He turned back around to face the window shield.

It went quiet again, and this time I decided not to break the silence. I watched Edward and his movements. I can see him fidgeting in his seat as he glanced every so often at Jasper. I was doing the same too until I ended up lying down in the back seat. I extended my legs and used my bag as a pillow to rest my head. Before I knew it I could feel sleep taking over me.

"Bella…" Someone was shaking me for what felt like an hour later. My hand flung forward, and whoever was shaking me probably would have a broken nose.

"Ow…BELLA!" I fluttered my eyes open at the yell. I looked out on top of me, and there was Edward covering his nose.

"Oh my gosh! Edward I am so sorry." I leaned forward and extended my hands towards his nose. He just shook his head at staggered backwards out of the car.

I looked outside, and could see Edward's house. I grabbed my bag, and slowly climbed out of the car, being super careful so I wouldn't fall. I glanced at the porch and I could see Jasper looking at Edward trying to hold in his laughter. I couldn't help but laugh myself. Shutting the door behind me, I walked slowly across the lawn. Jasper was waiting for me at the door.

"What did he do to you?" Jasper asked lightly as I passed him to get inside.

"He tired to wake me up." Jasper laughed as he shut and locked the door.

"Is he okay?" As much as I didn't want to talk to him, I wanted to know how Edward was.

"Yeah, he is just in the bathroom making sure his flawless face is still flawless." I couldn't help myself and laughed at Jasper's joke.

Jasper went to the kitchen, and I waited outside the bathroom door so I could change.

"Edward you okay?" I asked him through the door as I was waiting for him.

"Maybe…" I started laughing, and the door started to open. He was covering his nose.

"Let me see." I reached up to grab his hand from his nose. But he wouldn't nudge.

"It can't be that bad." I said as I was still struggling to get his hand away from his face.

"Yes it is." He managed to say as I was still attacking him.

"Fine. Be that way, well I need to use the restroom." I gave up on fighting him. He is way stronger than I am. I passed by him and shut the door. I could here him laughing through the other side as I was locking the door. I just rolled my eyes and started to change while thinking about my problem with Jasper.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! REVIEW! and i will update faster!**

**Much Love,  
Andrea**


	4. The Past

**Thanks for the reviews. I want at least 5 reviews before i update next chapter.  
Hope you like this chapter, I know i had a tough time writing it...**

* * *

Chapter Four:

The Past

Bella's POV

Knowing that my ex-lover is in the kitchen frightens me. I can't believe he didn't recognize me, I don't know if I was disappointed or happy about it. But then again, why would he want to remember me? I was the one in love with him, not the other way around. Although he did mislead me into thinking he liked me back.

FLASHBACK

Sharing lockers

Laughing together

Sitting next to each other smiling

Hugging good-bye

Evil glare

END OF FLASHBACK

All those memories flooded back to me. I don't know what had happened between Jasper and me. Over the summer, he just became distant, and all of a sudden he hated me. Like he regretted meeting me. I remember that the first time he ignored me, I cried inside.

He then ended up moving to God knows where. It was my chance to move on without him, to forget he was ever in my life. But how can I when he is just a few yards away from me at this very moment.

I glanced up at myself in the mirror, my checks had tearstains, and there was still fresh ones coming. I looked around for a towel to wipe them away. I am foolish to be crying. I am over Jasper…I hope.

The weird thing that happened when he ignored me, I still liked him. I was held on to him for as long as I can remember. I let him go, or at least tried to, when he moved without telling anyone. But I fully let him go when I met Edward. I smiled just thinking about how great Edward was, and how lucky I was to have him in my life now.

**SIGH**

Before leaving the bathroom, I checked myself in the mirror to make sure I looked okay. I saw Edward and Jasper on the couch watching some movie.

"About time." Edward had turned around and smiled at me. I just stuck out my tongue, which made him chuckle.

"Eddie I am hungry, so I am going to invade your refrigerator." He just nodded his head, having his real attention set on the movie.

I headed towards Edward's small kitchen. It was actually clean today.

"Edward, did you clean? Or your parents?" He usually doesn't clean so I was very curious.

"I did, before my parents left they said I had to have the house clean before they got back." I just nodded. Edward's parents were really nice and liked to keep things organized and clean. Our parents know each other, and that is how Edward and I met.

I rummaged through the refrigerator but didn't find anything I really liked. I guess I was going to have to get a fruit. Grabbing an apple from the bottom drawer of their white refrigerator I headed towards their sink. I could hear the movie playing while I was washing my apple, and recognized they were watching Disturbia.

After cutting up my apple I headed towards the living room and sat next to Edward, avoiding Jasper.

"May I?" Edward had already extended a hand toward my plate with the apples.

"Mhm." He grabbed two, and put the plate to the other side so he wouldn't get anymore. He pouted, and I laughed.

"Shhh…" I rolled my eyes at Jasper and Edward was muffling another laugh. Jasper is still the same; even after the two years we haven't seen each other. I kept quiet and watched the movie enjoying my apples.

"Imma go and take a shower, don't do anything crazy." Edward got up from the couch and headed towards his room to the upstairs bathroom.

"You know what, I need to shower too." I said, getting off the couch to avoid Jasper's extended legs he started to put on the couch. I left him, and grabbed my bag, and went to the bathroom downstairs.

I turned on the hot water and started to undress myself once again. As I got in, the hot water felt good against my skin. It felt as if all my worries had left me, but once out of the shower, I could feel all the pressure of them coming back. I dressed back into my PJs and attempted to dry my hair with the towel. It was still wet when I left the bathroom, and Jasper was starring at the TV flipping through channels.

"Anything you want to watch?" He asked me, as he started to sit up so I could sit next to him, but I decided to go to the other sofa.

"Nope, I am going to just listen to my iPod." He shrugged, but kept starring at me. I blushed as he starred and I kept my head down as I rummaged through my bag. I hate it how he can still have an affect on me.

"You remind me of someone." He stated after a few minutes.

"Really? Who?" I wonder if he does remember me then, and what does he think of me now?

"Some girl I used to know." Oh how obvious was that?!

"Why do I remind you of her?" He shrugged.

"You have the same eyes, and you have the habit of biting your lip like her." He stated after a while. I just nodded.

"Her name was Isabella." I glanced up at him now, and he was once again starring at me, but this time I didn't blush. I was shocked he remembered my name.

"I see…" I said and looked down back at my iPod.

"Yeah, she was really annoying, and had the biggest crush on me since 7th grade. I think at one point she assumed I liked her, and started including herself in my life." I could feel the tears coming.

"I started to ignore her so she wouldn't bug me anymore in 9th grade, and it worked." I got up from my seat and walked over to Jasper and slapped him.

"What the FU--" He was so shocked at what I had done and I was too. I had wanted to do that for so long, it felt good to have my palm across his cheek.

"You are such a JERK!" I said to him and started to run towards the stairs to Edward's room. But as soon as I reached the staircase, he was already emerging down them. He saw my face and embraced me in a hug.

"It's okay Bella, what's wrong?" I didn't answer him.

"Jasper, what did you do?" I could hear the anger in Edward's voice as he starred at Jasper.

"WHAT DID I DO?! SHE IS THE ONE WHO SLAPPED ME!" Jasper yelled at Edward. I just hid my head in Edward's arms, hoping that Jasper would just go away.

* * *

**A/N Well i hope you liked it! Please review so i can post the next chapter! REVIEW **

**Much Love,  
Andrea**


	5. The Truth

**I know, where have I been?...well lets just say, i have a life. :) Sorry! Well here is the next chapter. Don't expect a new one anytime soon either. UNLESS i get like a lot of reviews :)  
Thanks for you who reviewed the last chapter (**Crymzn, deelovestwilight, x-Loving you-x, lady of lovers, Christina2002**)  
I love you guys **

**disclaimer: only own the plot, not the characters :)**

* * *

Chapter Five:

The Truth

Bella's POV

"Bella why did you slap him?" Edward asked me gently as we moved together to the couch. Jasper was standing up starring at me.

"Because he deserved it."

"I deserved it?! Why in world would I deserve a slap!?" Jasper was staring at me. I can't believe he didn't recognize me!

"Because you were the biggest jerk and an idiot!" I broke away from Edward's embrace and ran towards the staircase. I stayed at the top of the staircase, waiting to see what was going to happen.

"Edward she really has problems." Jasper said to Edward.

"What exactly happened Jasper." Edward sounded tired.

"I was just telling her how she reminded me of someone who liked me and how annoying she was."

"Then."

"I don't know, but she just slapped me!" I could hear Edward letting out a deep breath.

"Jasper, I think you were talking about her."

"What do you mean?" Edward let out another breath in frustration.

"Jasper, doesn't it make sense that Bella, is really Isabella?" I slowly went down the stairs to see Jasper's reaction. But I stayed hidden.

His face streaked with shock, he even had the perfect 'O'.

"She can't…I mean…. they are so…. different…." Jasper kept shaking his head in denial.

"Jasper, they are the same person. Gosh you can be so naïve sometimes." Edward put his hands up in the air in frustration. He got up from the couch and headed towards the stairs. I tried to get up, but I knew I would be found out so I decided to just wait.

"You okay?" Edward sat next to me on the top stair. I just shrugged my shoulders. "Jasper can be…well…"

"Naive. I know." I sighed, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder to bring me closer to him.

"Bells…you wanna go down?" I think we had stayed on the floor for a while.

"Not really Edward."

"You have to face him some time." I let out a sigh. I know he was right.

"Fine." He pulled me up and we started to descend the stairs.

Jasper was watching TV, but from hearing us he stared at me. I couldn't tell what his face was saying. There was no emotion. So I just looked at my feet. To be the better person, I should apologize, even if he didn't deserve it.

"…Jasper…I'm sorry I slapped you…" I said, but then muttered to myself, "even if you deserved it." Edward chuckled at the last part.

Jasper didn't even say anything; he just turned his attention back to the TV. I had the urge to just hit him again. He could have said sorry, or accepted the apology.

GAH

Resisting hitting him, I walked away, more like stomped, from Edward and Jasper and headed upstairs. Edward didn't bother following me this time. He knew that I needed my time alone. I headed towards his room.

It may seem weird, but I spent a lot of time in Edward's room, it is basically my second room. So I knew where I could find my blanket so I would be able to sleep, but it wasn't in the drawer. I guess I'm going to have to go back downstairs to ask Edward. Great.

I walked out of Edward's room slowly to see if him and Jasper where still talking. And of course they were. I didn't go down the stairs; I wanted to know what they were discussing.

"—don't know how you can be friends with her. I mean gosh Edward, isn't she always in your face?!—"

"Jasper, she has changed and—"

"Edward, people don't change. She is probably the same clingy, annoying girl I knew. Why do you think I ignored her the next year? I couldn't stand her being in my life anymore." After Jasper said that it got quiet. I was so into their conversation I forgot why I had decided to come down.

"Edward, where is my blanket?" I asked as normal as I can while coming down the stairs. Even though I wanted to burst into tears from Jasper's remark. It was like a slap in the face.

"Oh, I was using it the other day." he said sheepishly, I couldn't help but giggle. He can always unintentionally make me feel better.

"So where is it then?" Since he still didn't tell me where it was.

"I can't remember where I left it." I started laughing, because he looked so guilty.

"That is so typical of you." From the corner of my eye, I could see Jasper looking at us. Well actually he was starring more at me. I quickly refocused my vision towards Edward.

"I know, I'm sorry." Edward gave me his crooked grin, which made my insides melt.

"I bet I will find it, so don't worry." If he lost it, then it is probably in the laundry. His parents like keeping things clean, and anything hanging around goes to the hamper. I left Jasper and Edward and headed towards their laundry room. Once I left the family room, I could hear Jasper talking, but I don't know what he was talking about. I am going to have to ask Edward later.

Just like I knew it would be, my black blanket with colorful swirls was folded on top of the dryer. I picked it up, and smelled it. _Mmm_ I love the smell of their fabric softener.

"See I told you I would find it." I held up my blanket up to show my success. Edward just chuckled. But Jasper rolled his eyes, and I narrowed mine at his. He finally had to turn his head from my stare. I smiled in spite of myself and went up the stairs to Edward's room.

While I was getting comfortable, I heard a knock on Edward's door.

"Come in." I started to sit up straight to see if it was either Edward or Jasper at the door. Luckily it was Edward, so I started to relax back on the bed.

"You comfortable?" He asked while he settled himself next to me on his bed.

"Very" I said smiling up at him. He started playing with my hair, and I closed my eyes at the relaxation of it. "Edward, won't Jasper be wondering where you are?" Slowly he stopped playing with my hair.

"That is one reason I am up here." He hesitated before starting again. "I had to tell him Bella." I looked at him questionable.

"What do you mean?"

"Bella, I told Jasper about us." He finally said after a few moments.

"What! Why?!" I was now in an upright position like Edward. I was so shocked at why Edward would tell Jasper, of all people!

"Bella, you don't understand, he just kept going on and on about you. And it made me mad for me to hear all those things he was saying about you. I couldn't take it so I told him to shut the hell up."

"Really?" I laughed, "I've never seen you angry." My light tone had made Edward relax.

"Yeah I know. I can't be mad at you. You are perfect." He looked at me and kissed my lips softly. It was a soft and slow kiss, so gentle against my lips.

"So what happened when you told him to shut up?" I asked after our kiss.

"Oh he asked me why. And I told him because you aren't like that, and I was telling him all about how you are wonderful." He stopped to smile at me, and it made my heart skip a beat. "And he was like, "Well why don't you date her?". He said it sarcastically though. And that is when I told him I was while you were looking for your blanket. He officially had shut up after that."

"Haha, so he was shocked."

"Yeah pretty much. But after he regained his speech, he said sorry. But I told him he has to apologize to you not me."

"I see. I guess that is why he rolled his eyes at me." I was trying to piece in this new information. How could I have not heard them talking?

"You aren't mad at me are you?" He asked while I had been thinking.

"EDWARD! Of course not! I am glad you stuck up for me." He smiled in relief.

"Well, that was the one reason I came up, the other was to say goodnight." He bent down and gave me a short kiss on my lips.

"Goodnight, see you in the morning." I settled myself back into a comfortable position as I heard the door click. I tried to calm my mind, but all I could think about was that Jasper knew Edward were dating. Awkward much?

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Now make sure to tell me if you like it :) REVIEW!!**

**Much love,  
****Andrea**


End file.
